A Potential Master
by baadger
Summary: Ash Ketchum wants to be a Pokemon Master. He doesn't know what that dream will entail but he knows one day he will reach it. With the help of a loyal Houndour, Ash will defeat the Kanto Gym Circuit and then finally take on the Indigo League.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone! This is my first story so I hope to get better as the story goes on. Its a mix of anime and games, with a smarter Ash. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

Chapter One - The Beginning

Our story begins in the little town of Pallet, in the bedroom of a fifteen year old boy called Ash Ketchum. Ash was getting ready for the most important day of his life, the day he begins his journey and the beginning of his career as a Pokemon trainer.

"Ash you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming mum!" Ash shouted back to his mother.

Ever since he was old enough to fully grasp the idea of training Pokemon, Ash has had an internal dilemma on what Pokemon he was going to choose as his starter out of the three Pokemon usually given out as starters in Kanto. The Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, The Fire Pokemon Charmander or the Water Pokemon Squirtle. He had expressed this problem to Professor Oak when Ash did assistant work at the lab a few years back and the Professor had been more than helpful. He simply said to Ash, the answer will be clear when you and the Pokemon meet each other. An instant connection will be made. Ever since then he hasn't worried. Arceus will deliver.

Ash left his room with his packed backpack and walked downstairs. He was greeted by the image of his mother Delia Ketchum at the stove making breakfast. "Do you have everything you need? Extra underwear included?"

Ash blushed "Mum please I've told you to stop asking me that, I've packed everything. I'm ready" he replied.

"Good, I'm your mother I'm going to worry young man. I want you to have the best journey you can and extra underwear will certainly help"

Ash looked at his mum in confusion "Okay I guess. I'm sure it will mum"

After his mother served him in breakfast, Ash put his backpack on and gave his mum a hug. This will be the last time he sees her in person for a long time and she began to cry. Ash comforted her with the only words that came to his mind

"Mum, I will call you as much I can. You don't have to worry about me, I've been studying for this. I will take the Gym circuit challenge and I'm going to be the strongest Pokemon master the world has ever seen. I promise"

She simply hugged even tighter before finally letting go with a whispered "I love you"

Ash replied with the same.

And with that he left the house in the direction of Professors Oak laboratory.

* * *

After a fairly short walk, Ash arrived at the lab. It seemed as though he came pretty early as the other two trainers; Gary Oak and Leaf Sugimori, that were also starting today seemed to not be here yet. This excited him, more Pokemon to choose from he thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

As Ash walked into the lab he was greeted by the Professor

"Ash my boy, good morning! Are you ready to start your Pokemon journey young man?" As he patted Ash on the back

Rubbing his head Ash replied "Yes Professor, I can't wait to meet my best friend! I can't wait to see who I make an instant connection with"

At this line the Professor felt kind of awkward

"Ah well there's kind of been a problem. Gary and Leaf came pretty early and took two of the choic-"

Ash cut him off with "Well I'll just have what's left then, I'm sure the connection will still be made" he awkwardly joked with a hint of disappointment

"Well there was another problem, the Charmander that wasn't chosen had to be sent to a friend of mine for another trainer. I have got another Pokemon in mind for you if you'd like it though. It's not a Pokemon that's usually given out to rookies but I know how much studying you have been doing and if anyone can, it will be you that can train him" the Professor laughed.

Intrigued, Ash simply nodded and said "Lead the way"

The Professor walked to the back of the lab and Ash followed. When they arrived, Oak pressed a button on a transfer machine and a Pokeball appeared in it. He then pulled out a Pokedex and 5 extra Pokeballs from his desk and gave them to Ash.

"These are for you, you know what they are so I won't explain them to you but just so you know your Pokedex has all the information you need for any Pokemon thats been discovered so far in this world. It's called a National Dex so it will definitely be a big help"

Ash couldn't contain his excitement any longer and shouted "Can I meet my Pokemon now!?"

The Professor laughed and said "Of course my boy, here is his Pokeball" before giving him the ball.

Ash released the Pokemon. In front of him was a two foot tall quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. It was a Houndour.

* * *

Ash scanned the canine with his new Pokedex

 _Houndour, The Dark Pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._

 _This Houndour is Male with the ability Flash Fire, and knows the moves Leer, Ember, Howl, Bite and Sucker punch._

As Ash absorbed the information, he got more and more excited. When it finished and he learnt that his new friend also had an egg move with Sucker Punch, he could no longer hide it and was positively beaming with happiness.

Ash crouched to Houndours level and said while looking into his possible new friends eyes "Hello, Houndour. My name is Ash Ketchum and if you'll have me I want to become your trainer. I want to be strongest Pokemon trainer in the world and I'll make sure you'll become the strongest Houndoom in the world"

Houndour looked at the boy. He thought to himself, this was it. His calling. His one way ticket to become the strongest. The canine nodded.

Ash nearly cried with happiness and thought of the words that Oak had said a few years ago. He wasn't wrong. There WAS an instant connection.

* * *

Ash was standing outside the lab, Houndour stood next to him. He started to do a checklist on everything he had before he left.

Pokegear? Check.

Food for him and his Pokemon? Check.

A map? Check.

Clothes and Bedroll? Check.

And lastly Potions? Check.

He was ready to start his adventure. He started in the direction of Route One. Houndour had no issues keeping up with Ash as he walked so he decided to keep him outside his Pokeball.

"Hey buddy, you mind walking? I kind of like the idea of walking with you rather than keeping you inside your Pokeball. I don't know why, just feels more personal."

Houndour looked up at his trainer and yipped happily before nodding. He started to pad after his trainer.

As they walked Ash began to think about his new Pokemon and his species. Houndour were classified as Dark/Fire Pokemon, something that originally worried Ash when his Pokemon first materialised outside his Pokeball. Dark Pokemon were known to be notoriously difficult to train, but so far Houndour had been nothing but pleasant.

"Hey Houndour, did you want a nickname? I want us to be family so it would be pretty weird calling you by your species name" Ash joked.

Houndour contemplated for awhile before again yipping happily and nodding

"You like Hades? Its something I read in an old textbook, apparently people used to believe he was God of the Underworld. I think it kinda fits your typing and stuff" Ash anxiously asked

Houndour immediately nodded yes.

"Well Hades it is then!" Ash smiled at his new friend

* * *

Ash and Hades had reached the end of town and are about to take their first step into the unknown. The last time Ash had left Pallet was when he very young, his mother took him to a friend of families estate for a vacation. Professor Spencer Hale and his wife had recently had a child and his mother wanted to see the new addition.

This first step meant everything for him. He breathed in and stepped onto the route.

As he and Hades walked, Ash saw plenty of Pokemon getting on with their lives. Ever since around twenty years ago when the League introduced a ton of new Pokemon species into the Kanto ecosystem, the numbers of Pokemon boomed. Route one was no exception, there was Pokemon everywhere. With the help of the Pokedex, Ash recognized four different species. He first saw some grazing Pidgey in the tall grass, Ash thought about catching one as the idea of eventually riding a Pidgeot was pretty appealing but none of these particular Pidgey really caught his eye as special. A couple of minutes later he saw a Rattata trying to sneak up to him, it had probably caught the scent of the food in his backpack and the purple rats are known to try to steal food from rookie trainers. A threatening growl from Hades ended that problem as the Rattata disappeared into a bush. The next species he saw was a family unit of Sentret standing on their tails keeping watch for predators, one of the younger ones had a half eaten berry in its hands so Ash thought he had probably interrupted their dinner as they jumped back into their den to avoid him.

The last new species he saw was a flopping Magikarp on the riverbank, he quickly went to help it back into the water. The red fish panicked as it was picked up and placed in the water but once he was back in, it quickly swam away. Again he had thought about catching this Pokemon but he quickly regained his senses. If the Magikarp evolved any time soon he'd definitely not have the experience to train a Gyarados and probably end up dead! Maybe when he had a few gym badges he'll go fishing he thought.

After a few hours of walking Ash decided to stop and eat, and to finally start training session number one.

Ash had Hades go through some of his moves to see if he had mastered them, first he had him use Leer on a local Rattata, which seemed to have an effect as the rodent scuttled into the underbrush as fast as its little legs could take it. Check he thought. He then had Hades fire his Ember at a rock to see how strong his inner fire was, the move looked bright and hot which was a sign of good health. Check. Next was howl, as Hades howled the canine looked somehow more confident and stronger. Check. Bite and Sucker punch were a little harder to test so he decided he would leave them for his first battle. A risky decision but he didn't really want to hurt a wild Pokemon for no reason. Ash had Hades begin physical training such as running and general exercise to boost his stamina and speed while Ash started to look into the moves Hades could learn on his Pokedex for the next step in his training.

He settled on a move called Roar, Hades already knew Howl so it shouldn't be too hard to learn. Especially as stated by his Pokedex, Houndour naturally use different calls and noises to communicate with their pack so it should be pretty natural to learn and use for them.

After around two hours of training, both Ash and Hades were exhausted. Hades gave one last try to execute Roar and it was pretty successful as any nearby Pokemon sprinted for the treeline. He would have to do it successfully a few times for Ash to call it battle ready but this one certainly still worked.

He decided to call it a night. He had made it about halfway to Viridian and got his first real training session in with his new partner. It was a good day. He set up camp and started a fire and got ready for bed.

"Hey Hades?" Ash whispered as he got into his bedroll

The Canine Pokemons ears perked up and he looked at his trainer

"Thanks for being my friend buddy. Wake me up if you hear anything get too close okay?"

Hades nodded. As his trainer drifted off into unconsciousness, he looked up at the stars. This was everything he had ever wanted. He would never let Ash down.

* * *

As Ash peacefully dreamt he was unaware of what was happening around him. Hades however was awoken by the sudden change of sounds. No longer did he hear the surrounding Pokemon calls and movement. There was only silence, he quickly woke and warned Ash by nipping at his arm.

"What's going on, it's still night out?" Ash worryingly asked before beginning to pack his stuff in a hurry

Houndour replied by panically pointing at a closeby tree with his snout and began to bark

Something was there.

As Ash finished and put out the fire he looked into the tree. Spearow. A lot of them. He had lost count after twenty. Spearow were known to be extremely territorial, and there has been stories of them even killing unfortunate people trespassing on their land. This was not good.

"Hades, run!" Ash started to sprint in the direction of Viridian City with Hades quickly on his tail.

The bodies of the Spearow began to fill the sky and the complete silence was replaced with a deafening caws and thunder and rain that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ash covered his head and closed his eyes as the flock of Spearow pecked at him and his partner Pokemon. Hades tried his best with a few nicely shot Embers but the storm was weakening them and because they could only knock out a few at a time, Ash and Hades were still being overrun. There just seemed to be a never ending supply of them. As they ran for what felt like forever, Ash could feel his leg muscles began to seize up. He knew that the only way to end this was to fight. Before even thinking Ash had stopped and turned around to the flock. Hades did the same.

He looked at Hades simply for a second, but it was enough to completely explain what was going on. A Pokemon master does not run away.

As the Spearow began to divebomb, Ash shouted at the top of his lungs while pointing at the birds "Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me?!"

These words awakened something in the canine beside him. Before the birds could reach his trainer, Hades jumped in front of him and summoned the biggest roar he had ever done. The birds immediately stopped the dive and screeched in fear before they began to fly away from our two heroes.

Ash couldn't believe it. He slumped to the ground. His face and body was wrecked and he could feel blood seeping into his clothes from where he been pecked and cut. Hades settled down next to his trainer as his own cuts began to bleed. They both laid there for a while in a well deserved peacefulness. The rain began to slow down and day broke. As Ash looked to the sky he saw an unfamiliar Pokemon. He pointed his Pokedex at it.

 _Ho-Oh, The Legendary Rainbow Pokemon._ _Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow._

A Rainbow coloured feather fell from the bird and landed in Ash's lap. He couldn't believe it. He had just been graced by a Legendary Pokemon. He put the warm feather in his jacket and was immediately hit by warm feeling in his heart. .

Ash still looking at the Rainbow bird in the sky began to talk "Hades?"

The Houndour looked to his trainer and yipped

"This is gonna be one hell of an adventure"

* * *

 _ **So yeah Ash is starting with a Houndour in this story. Houndoom is my favourite Pokemon and I never thought he got the love he deserved so I thought it would be cool to see Ash have one. Thanks for reading my first chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help myself and wrote a chapter two. Thanks again for reading, reviews are always welcome oh and leave a OC if you want in. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two - Viridian City

Ash had finally arrived at Viridian City. He had sprayed Hades with one of his potions before deciding to recall him along the way because he thought it would be unfair for both of them to walk the distance after the ordeal the both of them had just experienced and honestly the Hound deserved a rest after what we had done to save them both. As Ash stepped his first steps into the city of Viridian he was greeted by the image of a settlement not too much bigger than his hometown of Pallet. Sure it was definitely more industrial and busier but it didn't feel that far from home. There was also a certain spicy smell in the air here and it was incredibly inviting.

As Ash followed the signs to the Pokemon Center he felt the stares of people go right through him. Although he couldn't blame them. He must look half dead, and his clothes looked and smelt blood drenched. Several times he had to tell people who were genuinely worried that he was fine and just had a bad experience on the road. Including a very rude Officer Jenny who had mistaken him for a Pokemon thief that were apparently in the area. She had demanded his Pokemon trainer license so of course he complied giving her his Pokedex.

After a quick call with Professor Oak and clearing up the misunderstanding she had let him go, and ultimately helped him by pointing in the direction of the center. He couldn't wait to get there and have Nurse Joy look over Hades.

* * *

Finally he saw the welcome sight of the red roofed Pokemon Center. He quickened his pace and pushed into the lobby. He rushed to the desk ignoring the few trainers that also were in the building and made a beeline to the pink haired Nurse.

"Hello, Nurse Joy? My names Ash Ketchum, my Houndour and I were attacked on the road by a flock of Spearow. Would it be possible to have my Pokemon checked over and get a key to the washroom?" He held Hades Pokeball in his outstretched bloody right arm.

A look of pure horror appeared on the young woman's face "Oh dear, of course I'll have a look at your Houndour. Here's the key right here and we'll call you when it's been looked over. Those Spearow on route one have been nothing but trouble. If you need any medical help don't be afraid to ask, this is a hospital remember" She took the Pokeball and gave him a key.

"Thank you so much"

* * *

After a lengthy shower and after putting on some new clothes from his backpack, Ash heard over the speakerphone that Hades was ready. So he stepped out of the washroom and started in the direction of the front desk. According to his Pokegear it was still pretty early and he could definitely get in some good training today if Hades was up for it.

As Ash received Hades Pokeball and was beginning to hear a brisk explanation that he was fine, just a few cuts and bruises. The conversation was cut short by an explosion by one of the walls.

Two purple Pokemon were released at the explosions source. One was a long snake like Pokemon and the other was a floating gas spewing ball with a skull and crossbones on its stomach. Ash quickly scanned the new bodies in the room with his Pokedex.

 _Ekans, The Snake Pokemon._ _Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head._

 _Koffing, The Poison Gas Pokemon._ _Koffing embodies toxic substances. It mixes the toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful Poison Gas. The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this Pokémon._

The Ekans went immediately on the offensive. Shooting poison stings into the crowd of trainers causing a widespread panic. The Koffing however looked almost… sad? It just floated there stationary before an electric shock from behind it hit it and a male voice rang out.

"Don't just stand there you useless sack of shit, use fucking poison gas" spat the voice

Koffing complied. An impressive amount of gas started to spew from the Poison Pokemon causing it to be very difficult to see what was exactly was going on.

Ash's legs were moving before he even knew it and he called out to his Pokemon.

"Hades I need your help. Use Ember into the gas" Ash had an idea that this gas would be pretty flammable and he was right. Hades erupted from the pokeball and immediately sent an impressive Ember into the gas.

The gas set alight, burning away any toxin that was making its way into the crowd. This allowed Ash to see the two Poison Pokemon and some new additions to the fray. Two people wearing gas masks stood in the middle of the room, a woman with long pink hair, and a man with shoulder length blue hair. Both of the them wearing a uniform with a large red R on the shirt. The blue haired man was carrying an electrified whip which was probably the source of electricity that striked Koffing earlier in the fight. In the middle of the two people was a Meowth. Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

 _Meowth, The Scratch Cat Pokemon._ _Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light._

Ash spoke up "What the hell do you crooks want?"

The Pink haired woman retorted "Shut up twerp" before opening up a burlap sack "Everyone put your Pokeballs into this bag and no one will get hurt. If anyone plays hero, we'll kill you."

There was so much venom in those words that Ash believed them. These people were killers and if he didn't play his cards right he could end up hurt or worse end up dead. Hades on the other hand showed no fear, he was at Ash's feet and was growling menacingly at the thieves. He was ready to fight.

Ash looked at the remaining three standing trainers throughout the center, they looked young and scared but somewhat capable. He needed to inspire them.

"Hey kids, if you want to keep your Pokemon we need to fight. Don't make me do this alone"

When one of the trainers, a short pudgy looking girl released one of her Pokemon, a Zubat. The other two, a brown haired boy in shorts and a blonde nerdy looking boy followed releasing a Charmander and Geodude respectively. They could do this, Ash thought. They had too. At this the feather in his jacket pulsed warm. His first real battle, he was excited.

"Ekans poiso-" Before the woman could get her order out Ash cut her off

"Hades, Sucker punch!"

Houndour charged at the long purple snake before disappearing and reappearing beside it. It took the snake completely by surprise and launched it into the wall. It was a solid hit but Ash had doubt the fight was over yet.

While Ash and Hades fought the Ekans the other trainers in the room got to work on the other thieves. The Charmander started to fire Embers at the Koffing before it could be ordered to throw any more poison gas out, Ash felt sad about that because clearly the Koffing was being forced and abused but right now he couldn't think about it too much, it was a life and death situation after all. The Zubat was shooting supersonics over and over again at the Meowth, which left the feline confused and staggering. It didn't really act like a battler, but it could have been a ploy by the sneaky cat. At the same time the Geodude was distracting the blue haired man by using a makeshift rock throw attack using furniture in the room, the man tried to attack back using his whip but the half ground Pokemon simply was immune to it.

"Ekans, use wrap!"

Ash noticed the snake too late, while he had been distracted by the other battles in the room the Ekans had managed to recover and had threw itself at Hades. The Snake Pokemon started to wrap itself around the canine and started to squeeze hard. If this went on for too long, Hades will eventually run out of air and fall unconscious.

"Hades use bite on anything you can reach and hold on, then start using Ember!"

Hades while being still wrapped up and struggling to breath, bit hard into the Ekans midsection. Ash could see some its scales get dislodged from its body as Hades strong jaws ripped through the skin. Ekans made a horrible screeching sound as pain rippled through its long body. Hades then let loose a strong Ember attack and that ended up looking like a makeshift Fire Fang attack. Ash put a mental note of that aside for later. The Ekans released Hades as it slumped into unconsciousness. Ash looked around the room, it seemed he wasn't the only one that had been successful in the battle. The Meowth had been knocked out pretty easily as the Zubat looked to have taken no damage. The Koffing on the other hand, still was floating in the middle of the room. It had been taking damage left and right from the Charmander and Geodude and was still holding its own. It was spewing out the occasional smog at its attackers. What a tanky species thought Ash.

"Useless fucking Pokemon" The woman looked to her teammates "we need to retreat now, I'm not going away again" She recalled the Ekans.

"Obviously Jessie" retorted the Blue haired man. "Koffing use smog! Cover our getaway" before striking the Poison Pokemon again with the electrified whip. Before the Koffing could get off its attack, Ash ordered Hades.

"Sucker punch!" He pointed at the Gas Pokemon.

Hades flickered and reappeared beside the floating Koffing before tackling it into the ground.

"Hades Ember, full pow-" Before Ash could get his order out, he was cut off by the entrance of the Viridian Police department. He looked at the front desk and it seemed Nurse Joy had disappeared. She must have been able to sneak off early in the fight and called for help. Several Growlithe appeared in the room and began to surround the thieves.

A megaphoned female voice filled the air. It sounded familiar to Ash "Drop any weapons and put your hands up, any sudden movements and the Growlithe will be ordered to use lethal force"

The thieves sighed and did what the voice said.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the attack. Fortunately no one had died and any victims from the Ekans beginning assault with Poison sting had been treated with the right Antidote before any serious complications from the venom could start developing. The other trainers that had helped Ash had all been individually questioned by the police and released. Ash was the last one. He sat in Officer Jennys office for what felt like forever before she finally entered the room.

"Hello young man. You can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble can you?" The Blue haired Police officer jokingly asked before sitting down at her desk

"Are you the same Jenny that questioned me earlier when I came off route one?"

"Of course I am. Now why don't you give me your descriptions of events of what happened here today?"

Ash began his side of the story. It didn't take long and Jenny only smiled through it. Especially when he spent a while talking about how amazing the other trainers that helped in the battle were.

"Ash what you did today is simply astonishing you don't have to be so humble, you fought back. You kept people and Pokemon alike safe today. With the help of your Houndour of course. Every person we questioned today has said the same thing. You inspired them. They were frozen in fear until you spoke up. Whatever you ask, in reason of course anyway we'll give you as a reward. You honestly deserve it. Those crooks are members of a horrible criminal team called Team Rocket. You helped capture real monsters today"

Ash was taken aback. He had one question in mind

"What will happen to the Rocket Pokemon?"

Jenny smiled. This was a good kid. Even worrying about the Pokemon that attacked him.

"The Meowth and Ekans are too far gone and will probably have to be held indefinitely. I don't like to believe there is evil Pokemon, but they probably come close to it. The Koffing however, going by several reports didn't want to attack and only did so because of the whipping. It will be put in a adoption center and hopefully rehomed but I don't hold much hope. Koffing aren't exactly popular Pokemon" Jenny explained.

Ash thought for while and decided on his reward "I'll take it. If I have to have a reward. That's what I choose. It really impressed me on how much damage it was tanking."

Jenny started typing on her computer before looking Ash directly in his eyes "You completely sure Ash? It was an abused Pokemon remember so it might be a little rough around the edges. Do you think you could handle it?"

Ash nodded "I think I can, but if I truly need help I'll go to Professor Oak"

Jenny began to furiously type on her computer. It was a scary speed and he had no idea what she was typing but it didn't take long for her to finish.

"Okay it's done. Just put the Pokemon re-registration paperwork through. We'll get the Koffing checked out medically and he'll be all yours tomorrow morning. Come see me then and I'll give you his Pokeball"

Ash couldn't believe it. Soon he'd have another member for his family. He's going to do so much studying tonight on the Koffing evolution line.

* * *

That night after he had fed himself and Hades, Ash had several battles on the Pokemon Center battleground. Everyone seemed to apparently want to fight "the kid that beat Team Rocket". It was silly but it allowed him and Hades to really start training. They didn't battle anything too crazy, a few bug types like Caterpie and Weedle and the occasional bird so Ash won them all mostly. He did have Hades try the Bite and Ember combo once on a kids Pidgeotto. It looked similar to the images of Fire Fang on his Pokedex but not enough for it be as effective. The attack mostly fizzled out and Pidgeotto replied with a knockout blow of a quick attack on Hades. His first loss but Ash knew you could learn the most during the losses so it didn't really bother him and he paid out the winnings to the trainer. The money really started to roll in after a few wins and he thought at this rate maybe he could look into TMs and see if there were any useful moves he could teach Hades or maybe even Koffing when he got it. He ultimately decided to wait on it however

After the battles and a heal up with Nurse Joy, Ash started doing basic training again with Hades. The poor dog was exhausted by the end of it but Ash knew the only way they could become one of the best was pushing themselves to the extreme and Hades seemed to think the same as he pushed himself harder and harder every training session they had.

* * *

As Ash and Hades settled into a Pokemon Center bed, Ash began his studying. The first thing he looked into was into Fire Fang and just how close was Hades to learning it. He had learnt earlier during his battles and training that according to his Pokedex he had accidentally stumbled into the correct way of learning the move, and that for Hades to have the move battle ready he had to learn how to hold his Ember in his mouth instead of shooting it outwards. He explained that to the Hound whos head was resting on the boys chest while stroking his dark short fur. It had a warm temperature to it and it was incredibly soothing to touch. The inner fire of fire types really was amazing to Ash.

The next thing he looked into was of course the Koffing line.

 _Koffing create gases within its body by mixing toxins and other chemicals. They produce more gas in higher temperatures. These gases are incredibly foul smelling and can cause sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes to those around it. The gases are also lighter than air, allowing Koffing to hover. When agitated, it creates a more toxic gas and expels it through the holes in its body._

All this information was incredibly useful although the more he looked into the power of the Koffing lines toxins, he more he got worried. He should probably buy a few Antidotes before picking the Koffing up tomorrow he thought. After some very simple notes about his new Pokemon and a quick call to his mother to say goodnight, Ash and Hades called it a night and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ash had woken up pretty early, and he decided to get an early start to the day. He knew that the Viridian City Gym didn't accept rookie challengers so the only way he could go was through Viridian Forest to Pewter City for his first gym challenge. He was nervous but ultimately was pretty confident especially if he could get Koffing on the same page as him and Hades pretty quickly. The first thing he did was buy some Antidotes, he got a special blend that was specially made for the Koffing line but it wasn't cheap. It would be worth it in the long run though he thought. Especially if he or Hades got poisoned trying to explain to his new friend what was going on. After his shopping trip he began the walk in the direction of the Police Station.

A ten minute walk and a half an hour waiting period in the Police lobby and Ash had Koffings Pokeball in his hand.

Officer Jenny cleared her throat "Right Ash, Koffing is now registered as your Pokemon. You're gonna have to explain to it what's happened and who you are. The usual things you would expect a person would need to explain to an abused Pokemon. Are you okay with doing that yeah?" She looked into his eyes again.

Ash rubbed his head and thought before he answered "Yes definitely. Koffing is now part of my family and I won't let it down. Do you mind if I get going I really want to start on Koffings training?"

Jenny sighed "Sure Ash, just keep safe. Good luck with the rest of your journey and if you ever come through Viridian again, come visit okay?"

"Of course I will, see ya soon" Ash said while running out of the room.

As he left, Jenny sighed and shaked her head. "Trainers"

* * *

As Ash and Hades left town and walked onto Route 2, they were greeted with the sounds and images of a lush ecosystem of Pokemon. They could smell the flowers coming into bloom and even the occasional sweet scent of grass type Pokemon in the area. They also heard the songs of flying types in the trees. It made them only more excited for the rest of journey.

After he had reached a certain distance from the city Ash decided to finally meet his new member of his team.

"Right Hades, I'm going to be releasing Koffing in the minute and it might be confused. You're gonna have to watch it for any trouble and explain anything it doesn't understand from me in Pokespeech. Is that ok?"

Hade intently listened to his trainer before nodding and yipping. Both of his eyes will be on the Poison Pokemon.

"Okay good. Here we go" Ash released Koffing from its Pokeball.

As Koffing was released it froze dead still in the air. He didn't know where he was, he recognised this kid and his Pokemon but last time he saw them they were attacking him. He geared up for a smog attack. Hade immediately started growling protectively.

"Wait! Koffing I'm only here to help and explain what's going" Ash exclaimed with his hands up

Koffing slowed down. He didn't know why but he got a good vibe from this kid. He was kind of ugly and weird looking but something screamed...kind about him. Something he really wasn't used to when it came to humans. He had never got vibes like this from the two pieces of scum that had been torturing him to hurt innocents before. Why was he here?

"My name is Ash Ketchum and if you'd have me I want to be your Pokemon trainer" Ash paused before starting again "Koffing, I know what happened to you. You have been hurt by humans that were only into training Pokemon for their own personal greed. It disgusts me what they did to you. When they were arrested and you was liberated from them, the Police came to me with an offer. A so called reward, they said, I could have chose anything. I chose you" Ash tried his best to get to speak calmly and without crying. He hated what those criminals did.

Koffing was baffled. No human has ever put him first.

Ash sat down and started to pick on some grass "I want to be the very best Koffing"

If Koffing had ears, they would have perked up.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was before. I want to be the strongest Pokemon master ever and honestly I want you to help me. You really impressed me when I saw how tanky you were. I'm taking the gym circuit challenge and I want to know if you would like to help me?"

Koffing floated there for a while in dead silence. Ash continued to play with some strands of grass very clearly in deep thought on what else to say. Hades sat down next to his trainer, he felt that the tension was slowly leaving and didn't need to be on the defensive anymore.

Koffing lightly headbutted Ash to get his attention. As he looked up, Koffing floated up and down with a smile on its face. It looked as though Ash's words had got through to him.

"Thankyou, Koffing. I've got two questions for you. First do you want a nickname? You're apart of our family now and Koffing is way too formal" Ash blocked out the sun with his hand as he looked up to the Gas Pokemon. "This is Hades, he was my first Pokemon and I want you to look at him as sort of like a leader if possible" He stated as he stroked his Hounds back.

Koffing thought for a while and did the same floating up and down as earlier to signify a yes.

After a couple of minutes of name brainstorming they finally settled upon Lung. Well for obvious reasons.

"Well Lung, my second question is can I scan you with my Pokedex? I want to get to know you a little better. See what moves you know and what can we work on"

Lung agreed.

"Okay stay still for me" He pointed his Pokedex at his new team member

 _This Koffing is Male with the ability of Levitate, and knows the moves_ _Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog and Toxic Spikes._

Ash's eyes widened at the last move. He knew Lung was special and this pretty much confirmed it.

"Wow, Lung. You know some good moves. I'm really impressed. I'm just thinking of all the techniques we could do and oh maybe even some double battling with Hades here and o-" Ash caught himself and began to rub his head.

"I'm going on too much. Sorry" He joked

For the first time in his short painful life, Lung felt… proud? He knew then he'd do anything for this kid. He looked to Hades and the hound met his eyes. They understood each other. They'll both get strong for Ash and help him reach his goal.

* * *

 **Yes Ash has James's Koffing. Again its just a Pokemon that I never thought got enough love. Its definitely going to be a running theme in this story I think. Thanks for reading my second ever chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was still on Route 2 and the beauty that surrounded him was unparalleled. He had done some preliminary training with Lung and discovered he had pretty much a mastery on all his current moves. The only problem he could see that he would have to iron out with him was just his speed. It seemed as though the Koffing line wasn't really built for speed. He also had Hades practice Fire Fang a little more but he was still struggling with keeping the fire in his mouth. He was definitely getting better at it though. Viridian Forest is a two day trek to get through and is full of powerful Pokemon and wandering trainers so he'd have plenty of training coming up. Ash also needed to figure out what he was going to do about Brock. His Pokemon don't really fare well against Rock and Ground type Pokemon. As Ash was deep in thought he heard a familiar spiteful voice.

"Hey is that you loser?" A voice called out from behind Ash

Ash immediately went on the defensive. He knew who that voice belonged to and he knew he won't be able to leave without a battle.

Ash slowly turned around. Hades was still beside him and felt the tension in the air. He began to growl.

"Gary. What do you want?" Ash spat out.

Gary Oak had been Ash's rival and bully ever since they were both small children in Kindergarten. Even then he was a selfish dickhead who had to be better than Ash at everything and Ash knew he wouldn't let him leave without challenging him to a battle.

"Hey hey hey, don't speak to me like that. I thought we were friends Ashy boy. You know what I want Ash. I want to see which one of us better but I think we both know the answer to that question. Battle me dweeb" Gary pulled a Pokeball out from his belt and released a small pink spiny rodent. It immediately jumped forward ready for battle. All its spines pointed towards Ash and began to leak a purple venom.

Ash pointed his Pokedex at it and scanned.

 _Male Nidoran, The Poison Pin Pokemon._ _Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered._

"Ash this will be a two on two battle… wait you do have two Pokemon right?" Gary teased.

Ash sighed. "Yes I have two Pokemon and I agree to the battle. Let's do this Hades" He pointed to the space in between the two rivals and his Houndour padded forward.

"You can have the first move Ashy boy. You'll need it to beat my Nidoran here"

The Nidoran stamped his hind right leg and more of the poison began to leak from its horns. It was ready for a fight.

Hades spat an ember at the floor beside himself. He was ready too.

"Got to play this one smart Hades, start with a Howl!"

Hades began the ominous howl. A cold sweat ran down Ash's back. He'd never really thought about it but Hades's howl felt like someone was stepping on your Grave. It was an incredibly frightening sound and he could see it have an effect on the battlefield. Nidoran, and in fact Gary as well had stepped back in fear while Hades looked more confident in his abilities. All according to plan so far but it was still way too early to tell how this battle will end.

"Nidoran, poison stin-" Ash cut him off.

"Sucker punch!"

Hades flickered from existence and appeared beside the poison rodent. Before Gary could react the Nidoran was tackled into the ground. Ash began to smirk., Hades had managed to avoid Nidorans spikes as well.

"Nidoran, double kick while its close!"

The Nidoran jumped up and flipped its body around, its hind legs began to glow a bright white light before they were kicked towards the dog. It was too quick to dodge and Hades was thrown at a nearby tree. It was a super effective hit and Ash knew it as his smirk disappeared from his face. Hades looked hurt, a large bruise was showing itself on the side of body where he got kicked. Ash had to finish this quickly. He had to keep at range or risk another Double Kick or even a poisoning.

"Stay at range buddy, use trees as cover and use Ember"

Hades got up and ran behind the treeline. He looked slower and Ash could hear his breathing from where he was, this wasn't good. Embers started to erupt from the trees and continually hit the spiny rodent. The Nidoran was very slow and couldn't dodge the pinpointed fire.

"Nidoran you need to get poisoned. Get closer and use poison sting!"

The Nidoran while still being pelted by the flames started to run towards the treeline. It was slower and the fire was leaving burn marks on its body. Its attack power would definitely be affected.

"Sucker punch followed by a bite, Hades!"

The Nidoran had no chance. As it got to the treeline, Hades flickered beside it. The rodents eyes bulged as the Houndour bit hard into its rough skin, blood drew from the wound into the hounds mouth. It was extremely good hit but it came at a price. Nidoran had managed to stick a spine into the dog. Hades had been poisoned.

The Nidoran slumped in the canines grip. It had been beaten.

Gary recalled Nidoran and pulled out another Pokeball "You got lucky, Ash. We'll see how you fare against my partner" He threw it onto the battlefield.

A Squirtle materialised in front of the poisoned and bruised Houndour. This was not going to be a battle he could win easily. Ash scanned the blue turtle.

 _Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds._

Ash immediately came to a decision and raised a hand to the sky "I forfeit Hades. It would just be cruel to make him fight. I don't want to risk any complications with the poison and want to recall him" Ash raised his Pokeball and pointed at his partner. Before he could press the button and recall him he heard Hades whine. He'd have to talk to him later and explain his reasoning.

Gary laughed "Fair enough Ashy boy. Only makes it easier for me"

Lung materialized on the battleground. Small amounts of smoke expelled from him as he got ready for battle.

Gary began to rub his head in confusion "Where did you get a Koffing dweeb?"

"None of your business, just focus on the battle" retorted Ash

"Fair enough, I'll go first this time Squirtle start with a tackle attack!" Gary ordered.

The Squirtle started to sprint towards the Poison gas Pokemon. Ash hadn't battled with his Koffing yet but he knew its strengths from the battle in the Pokemon center. He was an incredible tank and this tackle shouldn't do much.

"Take it Lung!"

The Koffing kept still with worry on its face as the turtle jumped high into the air head first at him.

"Poison gas!"

Lung finally understood the plan and smiled. As the turtle smacked into the gas Pokemon, a thick purple gas erupted from the holes on the Pokemons body. Squirtle couldn't stop itself and breathed in the strong toxin. It was successful poisoning and now the turtle was on a clock. We'd just have to make sure to survive until the poisoning could take effect.

"Well done Lung, it's not the end yet though. Use Tackle full power!"

Lung recovered from the small turtles tackle and went immediately into its own.

"Withdraw!" Gary shouted

Squirtle went into its shell. Before Lung could stop himself he smacked directly into the hard outer shell of the turtle causing minimal damage to both parties.

"You okay Lung?"

The Koffing turned around to look at his trainer. He had a big smile on his face. He was having fun!

"Good to hear! Use smokescreen to cover yourself and use continuous tackle attacks!

Lung began to spurt of what seemed an infinite amount of black smoke from its body. As soon as the battlefield was filled, neither Ash or Gary could see what was going on. The only thing they could perceive was the repetitive noise of a Squirtle being smacked around. Gary tried multiple different commands including withdraw but the outcome didn't change. This battle was finished. The smoke cleared up and the unconscious body of a poisoned Squirtle laid flat before the trainers.

"I can't believe it… you actually beat me?" he sputtered before recalling the beaten turtle.

Ash had never felt more prouder of his friends. They had beaten someone who had made his life a living hell since they were children.

Gary punched a tree in frustration "For fuck sake, next time I'll win you hear me?! Smell you later dork" He started to run in the direction of Viridian and away from Ash.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the battle and Houndour had recovered from the poisoning. Pokemon generally had incredible immune systems and given enough time and rest could recover from even the strongest of toxins. Luckily Nidoran were only base level Pokemon and didn't have a particular strong venom so he recovered even quicker. Ash had to explain his decision to Hades on why he recalled him and explained to him it wasn't because he was weak. It was out of love and compassion as he just didn't want to see his friend get even more hurt then he needed too. The Hound eventually understood. As they finally approached the Forest entrance, the noises of life became even louder. The flutter of wings and the calls of multiple Pokemon filled the air.

Ash felt as though he'd never forget his first trek through the forest and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon had been in the forest now for at least a day. It was an exhausting experience but he'd rather be here with his closest friends than anywhere else he could think of. It was a beautiful place, even more beautiful than Route 2. Bug and flying type Pokemon filled the trees, and both played their own individual melodies and songs. He had even thought he saw a Scyther during the sunrise but he explained it away as a trick of the light. There wasn't supposed to be any of them here but you never know these days with the league..

He had battled several bug trainers and won them all. He had even fought a guy who called himself the Samurai that had 'attacked' him during the night with a plastic sword. He had an inexperienced Pinsir that was quickly defeated by Hades flames. It wasn't even a challenge for him so he told the Samurai of the other trainers from Pallet that should be coming through soon and that if he wanted to beat them he would have to train even harder. The Samurai thanked him for the advice and they both went their separate ways.

He had also done a lot of training with his Pokemon and Hades Fire fang was pretty much coming into fruition. Lung on the other hand had began work on a move called Clear Smog. The Pokedex told him that it could damage a Pokemon and wipe out any stat changes on an opponent. His Koffing just had to figure out how to make the correct formula of chemicals within its body and release it like he does with his other concoctions. Something the Poison Pokemon was very good at.

* * *

Ash knew he had to catch another Pokemon for Brock. Right now even with how powerful his friends felt they were an extreme disadvantage to Rock types. He needed a grass or water Pokemon, and he needed to catch it before he left the forest so he could do at least some preliminary training with it before he visited the Rock type Gym Leader. He started to follow a stream. He needed something special so he did a quick prayer to Arceus hoping he'd deliver.

He did.

* * *

 _Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokemon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night._

Ash couldn't believe it. There sunbathing in the warm sun was a Rowlet, one of the Starter Pokemon in the Alola Region. He had heard they were introducing some Alola species into the region but he didn't think they'd introduce such a rare one. He needed this Owl.

Hades stood beside him and understood the situation. He saw his trainers eyes grow wide at the weird little Pokemon beside the stream.

"Hey Rowlet! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash pointed at the little grass Owl.

The Owl's head turned nearly all the way round before meeting the young trainers eyes. It didn't try to run away and stood up in a defensive position before whistling a cheery tune. It seemed this little guy wasn't particularly scared. This made Ash want it even more. This will be his first actual catch and he couldn't wait.

The battle began with the Rowlet throwing razor leaf after razor leaf at the hound. They were incredibly difficult to dodge so Hades took most of them as he tried to dodge using his speed. This Owl was incredible when it came to accuracy.

"Let's try to end this quickly Hades, try a bite!"

Hades jumped over the stream, his jaws open. The Rowlets eyes grew big in fear but it couldn't do much against Hades incredible speed. As the bite took effect, Ash threw an empty Pokeball at the slumped over Owl. It rolled three times before staying still. Hades padded over with the Pokeball in its mouth. Ash had did it. He had just caught an extremely rare Pokemon.

He fell to the ground, Rowlets Pokeball in hand. He knew this forest would be special.

* * *

Ash had began the process of getting to know his new friend. He had started with a spray of potion to heal the bite wound and followed it with by a Pokedex scan with the permission of the little Owl of course.

 _This Rowlet is Female with the Ability of Overgrow, and knows the moves Tackle, Leafage, Growl, Peck and Razor Leaf_

After discovering her gender, Ash and Rowlet came up with a nickname for her. They decided upon Lily. She whistled and hooted at Ash after hearing it. This little girl certainly had a personality, Ash could already tell. It was made even more obvious when he introduced her to Hades and Lung. She slapped Hades for beating her in the battle and the fanned her 'nose' like there was a bad smell at the sight of Lung before hiding behind Ash's leg. Both of them growled at the Grass Owl as she hid. Ash knew she was going to be trouble as he sighed and shook his head. He continued in the direction of the exit. Tomorrow he'll be Pewter City.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I love Rowlets so decided to bring one in. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Between rugged mountains lays Pewter City, a city that contained the first Gym of the Pokemon gym challenge. The Rock type leader Brock. Ash had been training and getting to know Lily since he captured her and making a training plan for her, she'll be his main weapon when it came to Brock and he wanted her to be ready. Over the past few days Hades had perfected Fire Fang and had started on Smog which Lung had been giving him some pointers on. Lung on the other hand was still struggling with his clear smog. It seemed he was so used to adding toxins and poisons to his smoke, it was a very hard habit to break. He had definitely improved however and Ash didn't think it would be too long before the Poison gas Pokemon would master it. Ash had defeated several different types of trainers mainly using bug-type Pokemon before finally exiting the forest into Pewter City but he knew he shouldn't just jump into the battle. A few days break from the exhausting journey and some simple training will have him ready for his first gym battle. He booked a room at the Pokemon Center and settled in for the night. Hades slept at the bottom at his bed in an almost protective stance, Lung landed on a chair in the room and nestled in for the night and Lily slept on the bird podium that comes with every room in the center but not before waiting for the exact moment Lung nodded off to scare him awake. Lung awoke with a perfect clear smog and a tackle into the air that Ash couldn't help but giggle at. After Ash had cooled him off and had a stern talking to Lily they all went back to bed. He's definitely going to have to watch those two.

* * *

A few days of training battling anybody that would accept at the Pokemon center and Ash finally felt ready. Lily and Lung have gotten even more comfortable with Ash and their distinctive personalities have really come out. Lung for example falls asleep almost immediately if left alone for a second, he still has some bad nightmares from the abuse but they will hopefully disappear over time. Lily however has just become more and more of a prankster. Often scaring trainers and wild Pokemon alike. It could be her latent ghost DNA that will eventually come out as a typing later in her life but all Ash knows is that she is definitely a handful.

"Hades are you ready?" Ash looked down at the loyal Pokemon to his side and then to the grey almost boulder-like shaped building ahead of him. Hades only replied with a low determined growl. Ash began walking forward, and towards the first step of entering the Indigo League.

* * *

A rock covered battlefield is the thing that immediately greeted him as he entered the gym. Ahead of him in the dark seemed to be spiky brown haired figure sitting on a huge boulder in the middle of a large rocky battlefield. A spotlight appears on the figure and the Ash is welcomed by the sight of Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. A darker skinned man of probably around 20 years old, five years older than himself. He is wearing a brown, green and orange jacket, and gray cargo pants and is sitting in a cross legged position.

"Hello young man, my name is Brock. Pewter City Gym Leader. Are you here for a Gym battle?" the voice although quiet spoken carries throughout the gym with an almost echo.

Ash feeling an adrenaline rush fill his body, he looked down at the Fire/Dark Hound beside him before giving Brock a curt nod "I'm here for my first Gym Battle...sir. Give me all... that you have" he nervously sputtered.

"Aha, I like you kid.. But please call me Brock, sir makes me feel old. I hope you know, all my Pokemon are rock hard and have true-grit determination. Do you think you're ready?" Brock asked, already knowing the answer as he looked into the eyes of the kid in front of him. He slowly stood up and started walking towards his end of the battlefield.

"We're ready. What are the rules of the battle si.. Brock I mean" Ash again nervously asked as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. He also followed suit and got on the other side of the battlefield.

"First what's your name kid?"

"Ash.. Ketchum. My name is Ash Ketchum."

Brock smiled. "Okay Ash Ketchum.. The battle will be a two on two battle, you can switch whenever you like but I cannot. You beat my two Pokemon, you earn the Boulder Badge. You agree to these rules Ash?"

"How about it buddy? Do you think we can win this?" Ash looked down at his best friend beside him and Hades spat an ember onto the floor before walking onto the battlefield. "Aha I think we do Brock. I choose my Houndour, Hades for my first".

"Fair enough Ash, let the strongest win! I choose Geodude!" Brock threw a Pokeball into the air before a flash of white light fills the room.

A brown rock-like Pokemon with a determined face sat on the floor before him, at around a foot in height with a long arm on either side. Geodude was definitely a weird sight. Ash decided to scan it with his Pokedex.

" _Geodude, the Rock longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always"_

Ash thought to himself, this Geodude wasn't rounded at all so it must be young. This might be easier than he thought.

"You have the first move Ash. Good luck"

"Let's do this Hades, let's start things off with an Ember!" As Ash said it, Hades was already moving and letting off a barrage of embers towards the rock type Pokemo. He ran in the direction of the rock type Pokemon. It didn't even try to dodge them and small amounts of smoke started to fill the battlefield as the Rock/Ground Pokemon was pounded by the fire. Before Ash could even realise what he was doing wrong, Geodude began to act. Surrounded by the smoke, almost like the effect of Lungs smokescreen, Geodude did a full force tackle into the Houndours body that was now right beside it and Ash heard something crack as Hades was thrown ten feet away from it and slid across the floor. Ash winced. He knew Geodude were known for their hard bodies but taking that many embers? and one tackle doing that much damage? He was kind of blown away. Are all Rock types like this? Hades slowly got back to his feet before sending another ember to the floor in anger. He wasn't out yet.

"Ok Hades, let's keep our distance. You're faster! Continuous embers!" Hades began the onslaught of fire while running in large circles around the rugged boulder like Pokemon. No non-fire type Pokemon could handle the heat forever, no matter how hard their bodies are.

"Rock throw." Brock said quietly on the other side of the battlefield with a small smirk.

Geodude began to throw lumps of rock found the battlefield at the circling Houndour, quicker than Ash could imagine. Hades was hit by the large stone debris and again was thrown to the floor.

"End this Geodude, Mega punch."

Ash knew if Houndour didn't move, he would be knocked out and possibly injured for a while. A Mega punch was serious business especially coming from a Pokemon with an already hard punch like a Geodude. As Geodude lunged towards the Houndour, its right fist began to glow with a white light.

"Houndour you have to move, quickly!"

At the last second, Houndour came to its senses and rolled to the left, and Geodude hit the ground in a large explosion where dust and rocks flew in every direction some hitting the Hound.

"Fire fang, ember!" Ash screamed out.

Houndours jaw erupted in flames and he snapped onto the Geodude before letting loose another stream of Embers on the rock types already scorched hide. Ash could see both Pokemon beginning to slow down and he knew if the battle continued like this it will come down to the wire.

In unison Ash and Brock both screamed their orders.

"Mega Punch!"  
"Fire Fang!"

Both respective Pokemon began to act, Hades being the faster Pokeon acted quicker however and attached himself once more on the back of the rocky hide of Geodude with its flame infused bite. After a heat caused explosion, Geodude winced in pain once more and finally slumped into the ground in unconsciousness. Hades jumped off the now knocked out boulder Pokemon and slowly limped back over to Ashs side of the battlefield. He was exhausted and Ash could see it. If Brocks second Pokemon was anything like his Geodude, this was about to get more interesting.

"Nice work Ash, that Houndour is strong. Only used fire types moves and he was able to defeat a Pokemon that resists them. It must mean his inner fire is impressive. My second Pokemon is stronger however, so get ready for a true fight!" Brock returned his unconcious Geodude and put away its Pokeball in his pocket. He then pulled out a second, and enlarged it. "Lets go Onix!"

In a flash of light, a massive Pokemon was released. At around twenty feet long, a serpentine being made of gigantic rocks appeared on the battlefield and loudly roared its challenge towards Ash and Hades. Hades trembled in fear and the only thing on Ash's mind was scanning the monster with his Pokedex.

 _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother._

Again this seemed to be a juvenile of the species as its smaller than the Onix being shown on his Pokedex and it's still quite rugged. But still, this was a huge Pokemon. He definitely needed some type advantage here. "Hey Hades, I think you need a break for now, let someone else have a go yeah?" Hades turned its head and nodded at his trainer before again slowly limping over next to him. Ash pulled out his second Pokeball and threw it into the air "Let's do this Lily!", and his small Rowlet was released onto the battlefield. She didn't seemed fazed by the imposing figure in front of her and quickly stuck her tongue out in defiance. This only seemed to anger the young Onix.

"That's quite a rare Pokemon you have there Ash, Rowlets are known to become quite powerful, and the name Lily. That's really pretty as well. Is she ready? You again can have the first move" Brock crossed his arms as he scanned the newly released Pokemon with his eyes.

"You feeling ready and capable Lily? This is going to be tough!" The Rowlet only responded with an almost human thumbs up with her wing. She wasn't scared in the slightest. "Let's do this then! Lily take to the skies and keep your distance, razor leaf!". The Rowlet in an almost clumsy way starting flapping her wings. Rowlets weren't particularly known for their strong wings but staying away from this Onix was a must, she then began to pump sharp green leaves at her opponent. The Onix responded in pain, even though it was large and rock skinned, a four times weakness would hurt even the strongest of Pokemon.

"Onix, go for a bind attack. Limit her movement!" Brock called out, he seemed to be lost in the battle at this point no longer whispering commands. The Onix reached out with its long stoney tail and snatched the owl Pokemon from the air. She wasn't quite quick enough with her wings to dodge the long reach of its tail. It then began to squeeze. And it squeezed hard.

Ash only looked in horror as this gigantic monster was keeping the little Rowlet from breathing. If he didn't think of something, this battle would be over quickly. Ash began to scan the Snake Pokemon, looking for any weakness he could see. After a few seconds he saw it, a crack in one of the rocks. Onix skin was strong but what about their insides? Only one way to find out.

"Do everything you can Lily. Pecks and Razor Leafs, full power!" the Rowlets beak began to glow a white light and grow an inch or two before she started to ruthlessly attack the tail with it that was now her prison. Ash could see the green lights from the razor leafs inside the grasp too. Onix roared in agony before finally loosening the grip only slightly. It was enough however for the small Owl Pokemon to slip out and she flew back towards Ash as quickly as she could.

"Keep it on its toes, Lily. The crack on its skin, razor leaf it!" The Owl turned around and again started to aim its grass power but this time with a target. The Onix was big, which was its greatest strength AND weakness. It was easy to hit. The Razor leafs hit their target, and they hit hard enough for the Onix to even whimper. Ash felt bad about that, the crack must be a recent injury but that's the risk of Pokemon battles I suppose.

"Keep going Onix, do a rock tomb!"

Ash didn't like the sound of that at all. "Lily keep razor leafing, don't let it get its attack off!"

Onix in a last ditch attack as its large crack was still being focused, began to glow. Out of nowhere large rocks materialised above the razor leafing Rowlet, and fell at a speed she couldn't dodge exploding in dust and rocks. As the dust cleared, two unconscious Pokemon lay on the battlefield. Although Rowlet had drew, Houndour was still eligible for battle. Ash had won.

After a lengthy silence as both trainers returned their respective Pokemon, Brock began to walk towards Ash with his hand outstretched "Well Ash, it seems you won. Your Pokemon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead—you earned a Boulder Badge".

Ash couldn't believe it. All of his childhood dreams had prepared him for this day but it still was more than he could ever imagine. He had won his first gym badge. It was hard… but he... won. He simply stood frozen in shock as the gym leader awkwardly kept his hand out for a handshake.

"Ash don't leave me hanging buddy"

Hades nudged into his trainers leg and finally shook him out of his trance. He reached out and shook Brocks hand. He again repeated the same sentence in his head. He had won his first gym badge.

* * *

 **Sorry its been so long fellas, life is a crazy thing sometimes. I still have an interest in this story however so keep reading! Hope you enjoyed this one, it was definitely fun to write.**


End file.
